Le journal de Michelle
by FrancineDelacroix
Summary: Michelle's diary of WWII. Starts a few days before she and the gang of the Café meet up.


First of all the little disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other stuff related to 'Allo 'Allo.

So far the legal stuff. This fic was just a little idea I got, can't even remember how I got it, but it seemed interesting. It's my first fic so R&R. Bite my head off if you want, but not too rough please. I like comments and stuff, but not nasty criticism, I'm not a politician.

Here is the first part of the diary. The things that happened before Michelle and the others meet up. If I got any dates wrong or anything, I'll be hearing from you. I wasn't sure when they all meet but I thought that a year after the invasion would do fine. Hope you enjoy it.

_Le journal de la deuxième guerre mondiale de Michelle Dubois._

**5 juin, 1941**

Well, lets start with the classic beginning...

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry as you can see. I have decided to start a diary to jot down my personal feelings about the war…maybe that I, or when I'm dead, someone else is interested in the personal emotions of me (and my guess is that many others share the same feelings) during the war, for as long as the war may take.

And why not introduce myself as well, if the Nazis search this place and find this diary they would already know I am a resistance fighter. There, my profession is known as well. I also have a real job. I'm the sub post-mistress of the local post office. Not much fun though, most of the time the Germans are searching the mail, so they're always around. I can also say that this diary is a more expressive and personal version of our logbook, maintained by Henriette. Every progress we made and even our losses will be noted in here as well, at least, if I feel like writing it down.

Anyway, what happened? The war started in France on June 10th, 1940. The Germans attacked very quickly and defeated France in a very short time. What are they playing at? In 1871 they didn't succeed to conquer France, only Alsace-Lorraine, in 1918 they lost the battle as well and now they have their clutches all over our country again. When will they get the message? I hope that me and many other resistance fighters and of course the foreign free countries can send a clear message to them once and for all.

Other important things about the war can be found in history books later I guess…a war is always a major enough thing. Even at school you'll receive more info about wars during history than of anything else. How very young I was that I couldn't remember the Great War…I hoped that would be the only war I'd ever see, although I was raised in a safe town. But now, to be actually in it, and experience it in full with the every 5 senses I have, and the creepiest of all: I'm not just a civilian stuck in the war, but I'm actively fighting against it. Things get pretty strange when you think about it.

The thinking results in a minor headache…had a rough day walking around and try acting not too guilty. Got a long day ahead tomorrow…read all about it then.

Au revoir, Michelle

**6 juin, 1941**

Cher journal,

Mon Dieu, what a day it has been. It's almost 3.00 am now and all's quiet, except for the voices of Henriette and Lisa. It's their turn on guard duty.

And it was a long day as expected. A few British airplanes were shot and we ended up picking two of the pilots up who somehow managed to find their ways to the outskirts of Nouvion. Good thing is, none of them were hurt pretty badly, one guy did have a few bruises. Bad thing…well not bad, but damn inconvenient is that they don't speak French. Now I'm thankful for paying attention in class, especially during English class. I wasn't the perfect student or anything…did have detention a few times, teachers don't have any sense of humour, they still haven't, nitpicks.

But now my knowledge of English really pays off. Always good to have some people around who speak English, n'est-ce pas? The airmen are here in our place, but we simply don't have enough room and food etcetera. I'm lucky to be the leader of this group or else I would be sleeping on the floor as well once in the 2 weeks.

But we must get them out of here into a safehouse. Orders from higher hand suggest that we should hide them in a café or a hostel. I have my eye set on 'Le Chevalier noir' in Nouvion.

More will follow…

Michelle

**7 juin, 1941**

Dear diary,

Quite a normal day today. We brought the airmen to the Chevalier noir. No problem at all, we weren't spotted, there were no Germans around. We asked the patron to hide them, flatter him a bit…motivating him. It did work, now if he just takes it easy and act with precaution when it comes to the airmen it'll work out just fine.

By the way, my turn on guard duty. Sitting close to the window so I'll have enough light. Besides the diary I also have my binoculars next to me, a Mauser 98 stolen from a sentry and my Luger…which I also got in a way that wouldn't be accepted if it wasn't war. No, I didn't kill the owner of the Luger…just snatched it like the Mauser. All right then, I did have to knock a soldier out to get it. I did have my laugh though, because I didn't dare to hit him hard…I didn't want to kill him. When I got away into a safe place I could still see him. Just at the moment I was in a good position his senior came walking to him and by judging the gestures he made he thought the soldier was sleeping on the job. The soldier woke up when hearing his senior's voice, so it wasn't that hard of a hit with a baton. I had a content smile on my face for the rest of the day. One of my first 'crimes' against the Nazi Regime.

Even writing the word Nazi down makes me sick. Next time I'll have to hit a German on the head I will do that with such a force his head will fly 3 feet into the ground.

I hear too many sounds coming from my right, I'm gonna find out what it is…

…And it was an owl with his prey...should've known by the screeching. The night and the danger of Nazis being around is a combination that makes one rather nervous. Even though I toughened up a bit from the moment that I joined Lifeline until now, I'm still nervous at moments like these. Of course I am, who wouldn't be? We're all human beings with feelings…most of us then…

That's it for tonight.

Michelle

**8 juin, 1941**

Dear diary,

Nothing special.

**9 juin, 1941**

Dear diary,

Again nothing special, only a little row between me and one of my girls.

**12 juin, 1941**

Read very carefully, I shall write this only once…

On the night of the 10th of June we had a fight with the Germans at the Chevalier Noir which ended in a blown up café. Luckily for us we succeeded in getting the airmen out alive. Unfortunately for the café owners, they were executed by the Germans in the town square. They died as brave people for our country and our cause…the two of them stood there bravely, singing La Marseillaise. They will not be forgotten when this war is over. If the war ends in our favour then they'll be remembered as resistance heroes. However, if the war is won by the Germans then let their courage be an example for continuing resistance against the Nazi regime.

We still don't know how the Germans found out. Maybe the café owner was too, how can one say that polite, indiscrete. Our maybe we weren't careful enough. Anyway, utmost secrecy and discretion from now on. If this was our fault than we have to be very careful the next time. I already spotted a new address for the two airmen. I'll have to check it out tomorrow. Two of the few men of Lifeline in the next village are joining me then. It's good to have a few guys around me. Because of the presence of the airmen around here we were short of space again and since a lot of our new equipment took up a lot of space we had to share beds. I shared mine with Henriette last night. If a grin appears on your face right now, wash your dirty mind with soap, nothing happened. Although Henriette was quite amused with me being a bit nervous, I was quite…well…it was a strange feeling, can't define it. I hope I'm not…no I wouldn't and I couldn't. I mean if you never shared your bed with a girl before and suddenly you have to share it, two persons in a one person bed, it's bound that there are some new feeling and thoughts swooping through your head, right? By the way, according to Henriette I moved too much in my sleep. This time I was quite amused.

Anyway, tonight I'm sleeping alone. I deserved a good nights sleep after these rough days.

Michelle

PS: Or those airmen forgot that I speak English, or they think I'm asleep, but they sure know the word criticism. It's not our fault they can't return to England that quickly. Especially now with all those Germans around we can't take any risks. Oh well, I'll explain tomorrow. Didn't know the British were big gossipers.


End file.
